


Boss is

by catisacat



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Cannibalism, Decker Specialist, F/F, Nachzeher, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of shorts about the other Saints' perception of my inhuman Boss, Liesel Teufel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Weapon - Julius

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a bunch of stories in a series but I'm reposting and continuing this as one story as chapters for easier reading.
> 
> Julius can tell this kid will be going places.

Julius’s head jerked up as the church door creaked open.

He knew each Saint by name, recognized their faces. The confused little girl standing in the doorway was definately not a Saint.

He was struck by her inhuman and unkempt appearance. Pale eyes, irritated and bloodshot for some reason. Sheet white skin badly sunburnt. Tangled blonde hair that looked like it had never even heard of a comb. A ratty and worn grey dress that made her look like an extra from Little House on the Prairie.

She stood like a deer in headlights, every Saint turned to stare at her.

The stand off stood at a stand still for a second.

A few of the Saints looked ready to pounce on her, looking from Julius to her and back again. Julius just continued to stare down the kid for a second before gesturing for her to come to him.

The room stayed dead silent while the uncomfortably zombie-like teenager walked up to their leader. Her footsteps didn’t even make a sound.

He broke the silence, “You look like you’ve gone through the ringer, kid.”

She just continued to stare at him silently and piercingly, a lesser man would be disconcerted by this.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” he said calmly, perfectly hiding the fact he was a little irritated by her lack of answer.

“Not good English speak,” she awkwardly fumbled out, sounding like a tiny German Yoda.

He nearly laughed at that, his face cracking into a smile as he waved away some Saints that looked about ready to fall off their pew, “Calm down boys, you look like she’s walked in with bombs strapped to her. I’m going to wager she doesn’t have a home and if she does? It’s a damn awful one. Maybe one she left her country for.”

Most of the Saints quieted down but Dex spoke up, pointing accusingly at her. “She looks like someone dialed up Eye For An Eye.”

Troy lightly smacked at Dex’s arm with the back of his hand, “Shuddap, she looks like she’s like ten give ‘er a break.”

“Both of you, quiet,” Julius said, before any more of his lieutenants could speak up.

He looked back down at the girl who was currently still staring at Dex and Troy, silently sizing them up.

“Why’d you come here?” he asked, noticing blood smeared under the apron of her dress and on her hands.

She silently chose her words before speaking as she pointed to a hefty cross necklace hanging over her ratty clothes, “Church have Sanctuary.”

“Alright playa, you’ve wandered into the Third Street Saints. I’m going to assume you know enough English to know what I’m saying.”

She nodded.

“Good, now we’re in a lot of bullshit right now. I don’t know your story but damned if you’re not a scary motherfucker. We could use more scary motherfuckers. It’s blood in, blood out though. You in?”

He extended a hand which was met with a shockingly strong hand shake.

“What about her canonization?” Lin yelled from the back, looking a little concerned at the little girl.

“No need,” Julius cryptically said, “Meeting’s over, everyone out.”

There was a discontented grumble from all the Saints over her seemingly special treatment which quickly gave out to silence as they left the Church.

The remains of her accidental canonization lay splattered across the Church steps.

The three Saints bodyguards that always made sure no one interrupted their meetings lay dead on the ground before them.

There were odd bits of flesh ripped out from them and it almost looked like an animal had chewing been at their bodies.

They hadn’t even heard the scuffle.


	2. The Devil - Dex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex doesn't trust the creepy little creature that the Saints have taken in.

They’d painted her to look human after she’d wandered into the church but Dex thought it only made it worse.

Julius had bought her an outfit to replace that hideous sack dress. Red, not purple. For the best, he said, if she looked like a Saint she would be more of a target.

Troy had braided her pale blonde hair, said he used to do his niece’s. The man thought she was cute, patted her on the head every time he passed. The way he’d braided it covered the tips of her slightly pointy ears.

Lin had covered her sheet white skin with make up, just enough to make her skin a human color. Redrew over her eyes and lips with a Goth make up style. Figured people wouldn’t realize parts actually were naturally black that way.

Johnny was extremely fond of her, his girlfriend Aisha as well. They treated her like a little sister. He had given her sunglasses, just like his own albeit a little more tinted.

She wasn’t wearing them right now and was staring at him with her empty, dead eyes.

She was sitting on the front pew. He hadn’t been alone with her before and damned if it wasn’t more terrifying than he thought it’d be.

He broke the silence, “What are you?”

No reason to be coy with no one else around but she only continued to stare blankly at him, tilting her head slightly.

“I know you understand me, ‘doesn’t speak English well’ my ass.”

She just stared, he noticed with a faint twinge of disgust that he’s never seen her blink.

“What are you?” he repeated, more pointedly.

Unconsciously he was starting to step away from her. He nearly bolted in a panic when she suddenly moved, bringing the sunglasses up and slipping them on her face.

Somehow not seeing the chalky empty stare was even worse.

He turned away from her, leaning on the podium.

He heard the girl’s quiet voice behind him, barely above a whisper, “I don’t know.”

He whirled around to confront her again but only saw a glimpse of her as she left the building, tiny body silhouetted in the moonlight.

He wasn't a religious man but found himself kneeling in the pews and praying that night.


	3. A Kid - Troy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy doesn't fear her but fears what will happen to her. She's just a kid, right?

Her small, boney hands fiddled with the radio.

Troy didn’t even berate her for turning on some pompous classical music.

She tapped her hands on her lap like a metronome before starting what he assumed was a childish imitation of playing the piano.

He knew what was being said when she wasn’t around, the other Saints were getting increasingly uncomfortable around her.

She was staring straight ahead, if he took his eyes off the road he could see her eyes from here. Pale grey, all that could be seen from a distance was the darker grey ridge and the pitch black pupils.

At times like this he could almost see why everyone was scared of her. That unblinking stare was unnerving.

The song ended, the radio announcer bragged about his station being chosen to be the first to air it. Troy didn’t know they were still making new music like that.

Abruptly she stopped pretending to play the piano and started digging around his car, obviously bored, quietly muttering to herself in German.

At times like that it was obvious to him she was just a kid. Restless and tossed into a world she shouldn’t be in. He’d have a thousand yard stare if he was in her position at that age too.

‘She shouldn’t be here,’ he thought to himself angrily. What was Julius thinking?

She continued fidgeting with the glove box contents before turning around and trying to dig in the stuff on his backseat. She seemed to be struggling to reach something for a few seconds before pulling it to the front seat.

He nearly slammed into another car when he saw she’d dug out his police hat.

“Th-that’s- grabbed that offa cop I killed- he was...” he sputtered out before finding himself at a loss for words as she stared at him over her sunglasses.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

“You don’t care, do you?”

She looked down at the hat for a second before putting it on, “Das ist mir Wurst.”

He smiled, she looked like a child playing dress up, “I’m going to assume that means somethin’ positive.”

They drove like that for a bit before Troy took the hat off her, tossing it back into the messy backseat where papers cascaded over it, burying it again.

She seemed agitated to have it taken away, looking up at him like a pouty five-year-old. It didn’t phase him, he just ruffled her pale hair and slid out of the car. She followed him like a duckling.

They entered the church to join everyone else only for her to ignore everyone and walk up to the recently acquired piano. He’d heard Julius had gotten it for her.

As she started playing Troy noticed with slight unease that she was playing the song from the radio.

The DJ said they’d never aired it before.

He shook his head. It was unnatural but she’s just a kid, right?


	4. Corrupted - Lin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin spends her last moments with the girl who shouldn't even be here.

Lin’s eyes were barely open as the car started rolling but she was staring into the teenager’s wide eyes none-the-less.

When you die they say your life flashes before your eyes but what if you’re looking into another’s eyes?

There wasn’t enough time to get the answer before they crashed into the water.

Lin started struggling immediately, talking mostly to herself but partially to the kid.

The water was rushing in as fast as her blood was rushing out.

Lin took another look at the young teenager who was freeing her own hands as her vision went black.

Fuck Julius.

She shouldn’t be here, infiltrating the Rollerz was stupid.

This kid definately shouldn’t be here.

Lin remembered the night the girl had showed up. She just looked like a scared child. Now she looked almost calm before Lin had closed her eyes.

She had been fond of the kid despite their limited time together.

She had helped get her all cleaned up, out of that weird homeschooled cult child get up her previous caretaker had put her in. Dressed her up like a little Wednesday Addams. She looked so cute.

Lin’d only wanted to help her, she should have taken the kid and ran.

She’d thought about it, the girl had problems but had only ever seemed to act in self defense.

Julius had ruined that, he’d taken her and twisted her into a weapon.

She opened her eyes again as she felt pointy little fingers ripping off the ropes on her wrists then digging into her arms as the trunk was kicked open.

She had just a second to hold her breath before the girl dragged her up to the surface.

She gasped feebly as she landed carefully on the concrete, the girl trying to pull her unto her lap.

Lin opened her eyes one last time as she felt drops of liquid on her face.

Blood was dripping from the gunshot wound on the girl’s head, she seem unfazed by that as she shook Lin to try to wake her up.

It didn’t work.

\- - - - -

The girl had disappeared for a while after Lin’s death.

Julius had sent all his prior lieutenants out on sweeps to find her.

He’d been growing wary of her for a while now.

Lin’s corpse was gone too.

Julius had found her himself, down by the docks at night.

She wasn’t alone.

He felt bile rising in his throat.

Lin’s reanimated corpse was shambling next to the girl.

“It is okay. She is like me now.”


	5. The Reaper - Carlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos realizes how monstrous Liesel is far too late.

It hurt.

All Carlos could see was red.

He’d heard the loud rumble of the Reaper chasing after the truck.

He knew she’d be here soon.

He couldn’t move.

He managed to roll his head over at the screech of tires.

The Red Reaper.

They called her that, you know.

Among other unsavory nicknames.

To them she was just... boss.

He realized he’d laid down his life for someone he didn’t know the name of.

He heard her muffled yelling in some foreign language as he watched a thin leg ending in a combat boot kick the door open.

He couldn’t have understood what was being said through the cloud of pain, let alone the fact she was alternating wildly between English and German? Russian? Who knew.

He watched her struggle, trying to drag him, kicking at the bumper, presumably more swearing.

She stopped and looked down at him, he noticed for the first time her eyes.

Pale grey, fading and blood shot.

She avoided eye contact, he’d never looked into them before. They seemed paler though... was she going blind?

She started to crouch towards him and instinctually he tried feebly to move away.

He noticed exactly how sinister she looked. Like a crumpled up albino bat.

He instinctively reached up a hand to try to get her away.

She grabbed it.

He tried to move away as he watched her pull out one of her guns.

She was staring at him with her awful empty eyes.

He noticed with disgust that they were bleeding, it turned to terror as he realized they weren’t bleeding. She was crying.

His feeble attempts to get away halted suddenly as the bullet went through his head.

The blood spread across the asphalt quickly, like a dam had broken.

Something in the back of her brain told her to eat.

She let go of his hand and walked away.


	6. Power - Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liesel is power and Angel admires that.

Angel was well aware that whatever Boss was, she was less than human.

It fascinated him.

She was power incarnate.

It seemed like it was only growing too.

She was seemingly immortal. He’d seen her shot in the head, fly through the windshield of cars, fall off a building. Nothing seemed to even hurt her, she just got up like nothing happened.

Tiger in the car? Weirdly calm about it. He really hadn’t expected her to act like it was normal and go along with it.

He was unsurprised when she started taking him up on his offers to spar.

He loved it, never even had to pull a punch.

Never even stood a chance either.

Her strength was freakish. He’d put her at about 5’0”, maybe 90-100 lbs but her strength was that of several full grown men. She didn’t even try to dodge, she’d just let him hit her then come back ten times worse.

He was unsurprised when she wanted to help him take down Killbane.

For all her power she had the sewing ability of a brick.

She’d designed the mask herself after his suggestion. El Chupacabra.

The little bloodsucker loved it, hissing like a little weirdo the second she tugged on the mask.

He was unsurprised that Killbane wasn’t a match for them. Frankly the little parasite could have taken him down herself despite being on eye level with his stomach.

He couldn’t help but smile as she jerked the giant down into a clawing headlock.

“You do the honors, Angel,” she said to him with a wink, holding a screaming Killbane in place. God she was powerful, it was like watching a hummingbird hold down an elephant.

He ripped off Killbane’s mask and held it up like a flag, smiling sincerely for the first time in years.


	7. Difficult - Zimos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zimos doesn't know what to do with a gang leader with no interest in prostitutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Decker in question is a Decker Specialist OC named Becky. I might write something more with that relationship because it's the one pairing for Liesel that I always consider canon.

Zimos never knew what to make of the Boss.

It was well noted that she was attracted to other women, hell he’d witnessed her hitting on girls first hand. But she never seemed to actually want to seal the deal.

He had no idea what to do with a gang leader with no interest in prostitutes.

At first he’d thought it was a preference thing. He started bringing different types of girls. Different body types, different races, different ages, different fashion tastes. Then trying to bring some guys for the hell of it.

She still ignored them all, quietly told him whatever information he wanted to know and then left.

Every time he was left scratching his head. He knew he had significantly less leverage than the other lieutenants due to this. Everyone else had something better to offer her and for the life of him couldn’t figure out how to change that.

She was reclusive and have obviously already selected Shaundi and Pierce as her closest confidants. He could give her information but not on the level of Kinzie. Couldn’t match Oleg’s manpower.

He had no idea how Josh had gotten in her good graces but figured it wouldn’t be relevant to himself anyways. Possibly fame? Attention? And Angel? Forget it. He assumed what she got out of that partnership was ‘crazy psycho bullshit fun.’

After Viola arrived he feared for his position even more.

He changed tactics, having every one of his girls following her and observing her every time she left the house.

He noted things. She only left at night. She usually left alone. She was near impossible to keep track of. Disturbingly many girls reported losing sight of her only to spot her again, covered in blood.

Eventually they yielded something useful though.

The Decker girl.

Over time more and more of the reports included her, most of them taking note of how her and the Boss always seemed to be in the same place at the same time. How they always seemed to end up sitting next to each other, talking without looking at each other. How they always left together.

Zimos pondered how to handle this.

The easy path would be to blackmail her but frankly with the whole disappearing act that ended in her reappearing covered in blood that seemed like a very, very bad idea.

He approached her within a few days, offering his girls as distractions so she could have less attention while out on these little dates. At first she mostly seemed enraged that he was spying on her, he briefly realized that this plan was more of a gamble than he thought.

After a few terrifying moments of her eyeing him down like a hungry tiger she relented though.

Apparently getting a semi-quiet evening with the rival gang member, sans some unruly prostitutes causing a scene, was worth it.

Zimos wondered who the Decker girl was.


	8. Abomination - Oleg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oleg understands the tiny abomination.

The tiny abomination.

Of course, he realized that made him the gigantic abomination.

Oleg and the Boss were a wild juxtaposition of two ways a living creature could look terrifying.

Oleg being impossibly large and constantly scowling, Boss being so tiny and sunken in and always staring with her wide, empty eyes.

He often would feel tiny hands claw at the back of his coat, followed shortly by her crouching on his shoulder like some sort of twisted little gargoyle.

He didn’t mind.

Back in Russia, long before the KGB had contacted him, he had had many siblings whom he dwarfed.

He missed them.

While either of them was frightening enough on their own, something disconcerted their enemies even more to see one gawking down at them from the shoulder of the other.

He was the only one to not fall for her tricks as well.

It takes an abomination to know an abomination.

She liked to make herself seem small and helpless.

She acts like her nearly blind eyes inhibit her. 

She lets others think she is stupid to gain an edge.

He knew though.

Bullets are small but they are not helpless.

She was blind but somehow always knew where she needed to be.

She wasn’t stupid necessarily, her areas of knowledge were just unusual and selective. But while her broad knowledge was weak she knew everything she needed about the world and people around her.

She spoke five languages. She was currently muttering to him in Russian. She kept turning down his offers of teaching her Latin, citing it as not a useful language.

She only learns things that possibly further her ability to learn more about the others around her.

He didn’t react as she sprung off his shoulder, tearing into the neck of the Morningstar specialist who had been backing away from them.

They ignored the screaming witnesses.

They were used to it.


	9. Off - Viola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola can't tell what the hell is wrong with Boss.

Viola didn’t know what to make of her new boss.

He often found herself staring down at the weird woman, trying to comprehend what it was about her that was just… wrong.

She figured it would be prudent to figure that out ASAP, she’d always had a weird feeling in her gut about Killbane but ignored it and now here she was. Her sister dead and defected to a different gang.

She thought about her previous coworkers, comparing issues.

Boss was certainly less ruthless than Killbane. Viola watched her behavior carefully. She didn’t act out, even when provoked by other gang members. She only ever acted in self defense or when told to by the others.

Boss had to be less intelligent than Phillipe. He was so calculating and with his impeccable business sense… he’d been like a father to her. Boss couldn’t figure out how to set the GPS on her phone let alone properly lead a successful empire. She had no idea how she’d managed it thus far. Probably acted more as a figurehead than an actual source of power.

Boss had a decent amount in common with Matt, behavior-wise. Viola assumed the similarities were due to engaging in gang activities at a very young age. Entitled behavior, bad social skills, questionable empathy, shopping at Nobody Loves Me, ect. But none of that was an immediate danger.

The more she stared at Boss the less sense she made.

She always wore sunglasses, no matter how dark it was. Viola had the sneaking suspicion she couldn’t read. She had wondered if the girl was blind due to that but then how the hell could she drive and fire guns at people?

Viola found herself staring again, Boss saw and waved back pleasantly.

But something was off.


	10. A Vampire - Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh walks in on Boss feeding, if far too okay with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll write a longer fanfic about this scene.
> 
> It'd be great for solidifying Boss's past and I can call it "Interview With A Not-Quite Vampire" which makes it all worth it.

Boss was frozen like a deer in headlights, face and hands smeared with blood as she crouched over the dead body. Its neck was splayed open like a baked potato.

Josh Birk stood in the doorway.

She looked at him, looked at the body, looked back at him.

“Uhm. Well. I. This is… sure. Uhm. Yeah,” Boss awkwardly stuttered out. There really wasn’t any good explanation for the fact she was obviously eating a human corpse. No one was even supposed to be in this penthouse tonight.

Josh appeared to be thinking, the rocks in his head were rattling around at least.

Boss remained frozen in place as Josh reached into his jacket.

She tensed up, ready to take out the celebrity at the knees if he started running.

What she hadn’t expected was for him to pull out a notebook, walk over and sit on the edge of the bath tub.

He flipped the pad open, clicking his pen, “How long have you been a vampire?”

She was frozen for a second before coming to, “What?”

“Well, I play a vampire and you, well, obviously are one,” he said, pointing his pen at the body and her.

“Maybe? So?” she asked, looking at the body with confusion.

“I ALWAYS interview people for my roles. I just didn’t think it was possible for Nyte Blayde. Now, how long have you been a vampire?”

She blinked a few times before pushing herself up to sit on the ledge across from him, “Uh, well. That’s. Kind of a personal question and also a slightly inaccurate one. Look, this’ll be a long story if we’re gonna do this, let’s maybe NOT sit in the messy bloody bathtub the whole time.”

“Yeah, I’m actually kind of hungry. I saw this recipe for a GREAT kale burger online, you want one too?” he said, swinging his legs over the tub.

Equally baffled by him wanting to eat after watching her chew on a human and the fact she had no idea what ‘kale’ was, “Uhm, sure?”

“Great! Man, this will REALLY help with authenticity on the show!”

She followed him out, idly wondering how object he would be to using the corpse for hers instead of beef.


	11. A Monster - Asha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha hates Boss.

Asha curled her lip in disgust as Boss passed her.

Before the planet had blown up there had been some pretense of normalcy about Boss but after it blew up and after Zinyak was defeated she dropped it all.

Asha remembered the first time she’d seen her eyes. Nearly sheer white.

At first she’d just thought Boss was blind, which she was, but it turned out to be more than that.

They’d tried to introduce it to her slowly but she was far too quick witted for that; Boss was inhuman.

When Shaundi had told her she’d made it clear that they didn’t know exactly what Boss was. Hell, they didn’t think she herself knew what she was. Pierce cut in, semi-jokingly offering for her to join the betting pool before handing her a copy of the sheet.

Names were listed on it along with probable undead creatures. Kinzie was marked under ‘ghoul’, Pierce was marked under ‘zombie’, Shaundi and Matt were marked under ‘vampire’ and Johnny was marked under something very specifically listed as ‘something really fucking obscure’.

Asha handed it back without putting her name down.

Boss became less interested in hiding what she was as time went on, now often sulking around in the shadows and keeping the lights dim.

Asha felt stupid for never realizing it before.

Frankly the blindness would have been the biggest hint before. She’d asked the others about it, namely how the fuck come Boss could still shoot people with surprising accuracy. Apparently their answer was a big shrug and claiming she had some weird sixth sense about where her enemies are.

Boss looked in her general direction, “Hello?”

Asha could see there was some smeared blood on her chin. Missed a spot.

Oh did she not mention that? The majority of the other remaining humans let her feed off them. Only Keith David, Ben King and herself had the brains not to. Well and the robot but he had no blood so that was a moot point.

Asha remained quiet, nearly holding her breath. Boss continued to stare for a second before turning her head again and walked away. She could hear her muttering about the ship’s hum fucking with her hearing.

That made Asha feel a bit better. Boss didn’t see her as a threat, therefore Boss couldn’t see her. She honestly couldn’t think of a better tactical advantage than your opponent not knowing where you are.

Of course, should it come down to that… she had no idea how the sixth sense worked.


	12. A Novelty - Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire? A REAL LIFE vampire??

Matt had been following Boss like a puppy for a week now.

The two Brits finding out about the whole ‘horrible blood sucking monster’ thing had produced the two most opposite reactions possible.

Now Asha hated her and Matt thought she was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

He’d, of course, immediately offered to be a ‘victim.’

His words, not hers.

Frankly, with only eight humans alive and three of them staunchly unwilling to be undead chow she wasn’t exactly in a position to turn down another adult male food source.

But god he was being annoying and creepy about it.

He wasn’t easy to lose either, he was the only person other than her who knew the layout of the entire ship including the storage areas. Unrelated reasons, he’d just wanted to set up his computer somewhere no one else could find it. For her... She just found herself drawn to lurking in shadows.

Every time she ducked down a hallway to escape him she’d find herself running headfirst into him holding a Nyte Blayde DVD.

Speaking of, he kept trying to get her to watch that damn show.

Well, I mean, he’d already been trying to do that. But now it was more persistent and more personal. She found herself trapped and forced to listen to it over and over.

At least she had the foresight to not mention that Birk had interviewed her for vampire accuracy when Matt brought up that the writing got a lot grittier and deeper suddenly in the middle. Even though she wasn’t a proper vampire.

Speaking of that, she’d tried to bring that point up to Matt but it just wasn’t enough to deter him.

If anything it had just made him more curious.

Boss idly wondered if letting him see her actually fully eat a human being would help the situation.

Unfortunately, they were low on people.


	13. A Creature - Kinzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinzie gets attached to her little science experiment.

It had scared Kinzie at first. Of course, ‘first’ was way before their meeting.

She had kept an eye on the Saints, of course. Especially when they started antagonizing the Syndicate. The Boss became a point of particular interest.

Kinzie was no stranger to conspiracy theories before but never one so plausible and intriguing as the undead Boss.

Especially because she was completely unable to track her past.

She’d poured hours and hours into the task but there was just simply no trail left behind by the strange woman. She just appeared as a 13-year-old German girl in Stilwater. There wasn’t even a name documented anywhere.

Boss’s time since then has been well documented though. Pictures from people following her in dark alleyways, photos of her alleged victims, footage of her biting someone’s neck in a nightclub’s VIP section.

And that impossible appearance, only accented by the bizarre get ups they stuck her in for photo shoots. Kinzie doubted that Boss knew it herself but the vampiric looking clothes they’d bought her? They were trying to warm her up to the idea of appearing on Nyte Blayde.

As Kinzie actually joined the Saints and met the Boss face to face she found herself trying even harder to uncover the walking corpse’s secrets.

The more she learned the more her curiosity spiked.

However, despite her extensive notes about Boss she also found herself attached to her. She knew it was probably not smart but you can only spend so much time around someone before you find yourself bonding with them. No matter how hard you try to remain scientifically detached.

And despite her somewhat off putting appearance and extremely unusual appetite Boss really wasn’t all that different from a human.

But she was, just enough.

Kinzie had been shocked when Boss first crawled under the table with her. She really hadn’t ever had someone accept her weird behavior, let alone participate in it.

Now she would passively let the little creature crawl all over her and her stuff. Kinzie even woke up to Boss curled up on her bed a few times. The door was code locked and unbreakable though. She tried not to concern herself with how Boss accomplished getting inside.

She did eventually succeed where everyone else failed though.

Boss seemed almost relieved when Kinzie told her she was most likely a “Nachzeher.”


	14. A Person - Shaundi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss's lack of humanity fails to change Shaundi's opinion of her.

Boss and Shaundi dangled their legs off the roof of Purgatory, the latter holding a shattered light bulb in her hand as smoke bloomed from her mouth.

“So, you been this way forever?” Shaundi asked, tugging on her bandana to adjust it.

Boss slowly shook her head.

She was relieved Shaundi hadn't reacted poorly to the undead news but she had a lot of questions. A lot Boss just didn't know the answer to.

Shaundi stared into the distance for a while, mind clicking through all the particulars of this information.

“Do you remember becoming a… whatever you are?”

“Vaguely. I remember rage. I remember eating. I remember it being my dad. I don't remember before but… whatever my situation was before it wasn't good. My room was in the basement.”

Shaundi smiled vacantly, obviously too out of it to fully understand, “I've always wanted a basement room…”

“Not like my old one. Mattress on the floor. Padlock on door. A small side table with a bible on it. Nothing else.”

Shaundi stopped smiling and stared into the distance, “Sorry.”

“It's fine. That's eons away. I don't even really think of that much.”

“Still, man. Ouch.”

Boss shrugged.

Shaundi have her a once over. She'd really never put much stock into Boss's appearance. Always assumed out was some teenage goth phase.

Boss rooted around in her bag for a second before pulling out a tattered photo and handing it to Shaundi.

She took it, examining it carefully. Must have been the original Saints. Shaundi recognized Johnny and could take educated guesses on the rest of them. Most notably the tiny pale girl dressed like a Little House on the Prairie reject. She never would have guessed Boss's natural hair color was platinum blonde.

“You were a cute kid, Boss,” Shaundi said, cooing over the picture.

Boss made a gesture of fake embarrassment, “Oh shucks, you're gonna make me blush.”

There was a few beats of silence add Shaundi stared at the picture. It was so weird seeing what the Saints were before.

“Does it bug you?”

“Huh?”

“The whole flesh eating monster thing.”

Shaundi laughed, “Hell no. You're still the same person. Now I just know not to give you weed. Being around you with the munchies might be lethal.”

Boss looked down and smiled.


	15. A Friend - Pierce

It was a long time before Pierce realized something was off about Boss. But when he did our hit him like a brick.

He staggered from the wreckage of the car, badly injured. Alive, but injured.

The car had t-boned into them at almost 100 miles per hour. Fucking drunk drivers. All over Stilwater constantly.

Pierce picked his baseball cap of the ground and put it on.

However the shock wore off.

He ran to the car, jerking the door back open he could already see that Boss- or probably more realistically her body- wasn't in there.

The windshield was shattered. He followed the trail of broken glass with his eyes until he saw Boss's crumpled body like a smushed bat.

“Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit,” he yelled, running over to her body.

He resisted the urge to touch her as her eyes were pointed blankly towards the polluted sky.

Her head was twisted impossibly, facing backwards.

He gingerly put a hand on her neck, looking for a heartbeat. It was silly, considering how obviously her neck was broken. But he'd rather know for sure.

There was of course, nothing.

He was about to stay truly freaking out when her pale eyes flew open. He jumped back, slamming into a parked car.

He watched in terror as she slowly sat up and cracked her neck back into place.

She looked at him and he knew.

She was already dead.

\-----

Pierce hadn't felt right around Boss ever since that night. Even a year later as they arrived in Steelport in wake of Johnny’s death.

She'd told him directly about her inhumanity that night as well. He really didn't like myth becoming reality. Especially not the scary myths.

She'd become more open about her inhumanity as a star. Her fanbase consisted mostly of faux edgy teenagers. She'd silently accepted the P.R. guys choices to dress her up like a Nyte Blayde fancharacter.

Pierce tried hard to be her friend though.

Although he found her eating habits terrifying she was obviously lonely. He could relate. The two of them didn't have nearly as much fan power as Johnny and Shaundi.

Pierce often found himself sitting on the sidelines with her.

A short time before they had that fateful day they pissed off the syndicate they'd had a bit of a bonding experience.

Their portion of the photo shoot ended quickly, left them to wander the expansive studio alone.

Pierce had tried not to be alone with her too much since that night but they’d told them to go amuse themselves and Johnny had given him a pointed stare which meant ‘don’t let her get lost again.’

They meandered around the massive building in silence until, as Johnny predicted, Boss disappeared from his side.

He started to panic before he started hearing piano coming from a nearby room.

He stuck his head in and sitting there playing was Boss.

He didn’t know she liked music.

\-----

Pierce sat on the pool table of the ship, “Okay, okay, I’m cool. I’m cool. Do it.”

He balked again as Boss opened her mouth, revealing her double set of fangs.

“Nonononono never mind not ready! Not ready!”

Boss sat back hands on her hips, “Look are you down or not? You don’t have to.”

He knew he didn’t technically have to but he also didn’t want his best friend to starve to death. Well she was already dead. Deader than dead.

“Shit man, I just know that shit’s gonna hurt. You keep sayin’ it won’t but. Fuck, man!”

She rolled her eyes, “It doesn’t hurt that bad. Do you want to try again?”

He nodded, holding out his arm again.

This time he managed to holding still long enough for her to get her teeth it.

It didn’t hurt.


	16. Acceptance - Johnny

Johnny stood over the corpse riddled with bullet holes.

Damn humans sure did have a lot of blood.

He stepped back a little as it seeped towards his shoes.

He knew that he was considered the most terrifying man in Stilwater.

But he also knew that was just because most people didn’t know much about Boss.

He looked down at her.

She was stripping the corpse of flesh like an overgrown piranha, it was really quite impressive.

He tapped her on the head with the business end of the shotgun, ”Hey, be careful. Don't swallow any bullets. That shit’s not good for you.”

She nodded before continuing to eat.


End file.
